No More
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Chelsea has a secret that she can't tell anyone. Starting her new life on the islands may be her ticket out of it.


No more

When I first saw the town off in the distance, I told myself no more. And that was going to be that.

As the waves lapped against the side if the boat, I tried throwing a piece of myself away that day. I don't know, maybe I was delusional. But whatever it was, I knew that it would never stay long.

It couldn't have been more that the middle of summer. I caught the ferry hoping to make it there by lunchtime, but the boat ride ended up taking me the rest of the afternoon and into the night.

I guess you could describe it like train times. I was hoping for an express, but caught a local instead. We stopped at tiny ports all along the way. Slowly, ever so slowly, we chugged along. I didn't really mind the trip though. The towns were quaint and cute, but the real problem was that we stayed for a half an hour at each port.

I remember each time we stopped I would carefully examine the little pamphlets I stole, tell each stop and what was in the towns. Only after I checked and examined it multiple times, did I find my stop to be the last one for the ride. Only I still checked every time- just to be sure. And each time I check, my heart rate would just continue to speed up faster and faster.

I hated that part about me; always extra careful. I mean who would likes a worrywart; not me. Only problem was that it was me. My plan to get rid all of it were to lock them away and create a newer, better me.

Here's an example of something I do on a daily basis. It's a doozy.

So you know those warning packets and instruction booklets that people throw away almost immediately? I keep all of them. I even steal those warning signs that are taped to the sides of rides for you know those annoying lawyers so they can't sue. I know it's really weird right? Try being the one who does it, it's like a sudden impulse. It's actually really embarrassing. My uncle once took me to a restaurant in his town and I stole, while he was pissing in the bathroom, the menu. Why? It had a warning sign on it for hot and cold contents. Later that day when we were back at his farm, he saw it and made me go back down to the restaurant and give it back. It was horrible. Plus it was the most awkward moment in my life. I never thought that I would ever get caught. But what's worse is later that night when the rest of the family was sleeping; I snuck back into the restaurant and stole another one. Well… not another one, but the exact one. I had made a small fold on the corner so I could take the exact one back later that day. Goddess I'm so messed up.

By the second to last stop I had thrown my pamphlets over board and got three new ones. One that I used, and two for backup. The boat was mostly empty by the stop. Most of the tourists or villagers had already gotten off, so when a crowd of people came on I just had to check out the town's name in the pamphlets.

It was Mineral Town. The town within itself was quite bustling and from what it seemed had quite a number of store and farms. There was a small snack shack that had a couple of drunks singing and a few young couples with their kids and babies.

Before I had even stepped on to this boat I had read the number of the people the ship could fit and how many cabins there were. I had bought my ticket pretty late, and ended not getting a cabin; my stupid butt was stuck on deck. Not like my I minded, from there I could monitor how many passengers were entering and exiting the ferry.

The ferry could hold exactly 135 passengers. About 125 started the voyage, around 25 left when we hit the second to last stop and about twenty more got on.

It was a pretty night and a lot of those Mineral Town residents felt like sitting on deck. Just my luck. So I had to move my two clunky suitcases out of the way so some annoying family could sit.

"Alice, can you please sit on Mommy's lap? You can see the stars better from there." The blonde mom said as she began to lift her also blonde daughter into the air. Now this mom was no prissy shit head. She looked like she was an owner to one of the farms in Mineral Town; she wore the overalls and all. But her husband, MAN, he looked like an old 1950's garage mechanic. He wore a jumpsuit and a baseball with some weird Japanese word on it. Now their kids, wow, don't start me on those pieces of art. The husband was bouncing a little toddler on his knees dressed in a mouse costume. I'm not kidding. The little girl had her hair up in two short pigtails and she wore a red-checkered sundress. Pretty cute if I had to admit.

"Claire?" The husband had a rougher voice than I thought.

"Yeah Gray?"

"Is your sister going to be there? What's her name…starts with an R… Raquel? No… Ray… No…Raymore…No…?"

"Rachel."

"Oh. Yeah I knew that. Is she coming?"

"Yeah. Her and her boyfriend."

"Wha-"

"Neil."

"Right…right."

As they went silent the islands came into view.

To tell you guys the truth farming wasn't exactly on my top choices as a career. I had wanted become a teacher, but my uncle Tony had bought this farm for his son before he found out the kid became a scientist. Shocker, I know. So when the old man didn't feel like selling his extra farm, he gave me the damn thing. Oh well.

Sixteen islands of all sizes came into view. That was the first time I had ever set eyes on them in person.

Little lights dotted them, but most of the light came from as very grassy island with tons of people flocking to it. Little lanterns edge the side of the island with a bunch of benches sporadically placed. The little girl on the mom's lap next to me began to shout that that island was called Meadow Island.

…

About ten minutes after we finally docked I got off the boat. I always am the last to leave. I let the people leave one by one, then after all 45 passengers left and it was only me and the crew left I went ashore.

It was dark and the beach was surprisingly empty on that hot summer night. To tell you guys the truth the reason was because it was the fireworks festival and this year it was beginning held in the Sunshine Islands. Usually I wouldn't go on those days, but the tickets were cheep and I was short on cash at the moment.

I gripped my handles on my suitcases and headed up the hill towards Ranch Island.

…

I enter the vast farm and headed immediately towards the small house. A small light was attached right next to the door with all types of bugs swarming towards it. I set down my suitcases and looked at the door. A small paper note was taped to the knob. It read: Dear Chelsea, It seems your boat was a little late. I'm most likely going to be on Meadow island- see map on the back- for the festival. Drop off your stuff and come on over. The door is open and all the keys are on the table. The house is a tad stuffy, I put in a window fan you can turn it on if you please. Your Uncle Tony said great things about you, we are pleased to have you as our farmer. Sincerely, Taro and the residents of the Sunshine Islands.

I flipped the note around and looked at the gazed over the map of all sixteen-island locations. Folding it I put it into my pocket. I opened the screen door and grabbed the knob to the hard wood door. As soon as the door swung open a wave of dust hit me square in the face. I groaned and griped my two clucky suitcases and headed into the dark cave of my new home.

…

Just as the letter said a huge ring keys sat on the kitchen table. The first floor was just one room, but there was a small bathroom in the corner of the room. A small staircase that looked like it was just installed led to the upstairs where the low ceiling room split into two bedrooms. I'm not complaining, but damn it was hot up there.

So I just set down my two gigantic suitcases on the dust covered double bed and left. I really didn't care for cleaning now and the clock in the living room wouldn't stop yelling at me that it was nine at night. Slowly I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the red flashlight sitting on the counter. Stanching up the keys I swung them on my finger as I exiting my new home.

It took me about ten minutes to figure out which key went to the door. I could tell in the future that it was going to be a problem. I would have to make a chart and label them and ….

I locked the door and put it out of my mind. That was the old me, not the new bubbly farmer who was promising and very _beautiful_. Ok, even I know the last one was a stretch, but hey a girl needs confidence.

I flicked on the flashlight and watched my vast field light up; three boulders were placed randomly across the field. Slowly I walked in the fresh rich soil over to some buildings in the back of my farm.

There was a pretty new stable, an ok coop, and a really run down barn. I sighed and slowly headed over to the far corner of the left side of the island. A little bridge lead to a small link island connecting about three of them. One was filled with tree plots, another with a greenhouse, and the middle was covered with rice paddies. I didn't really feel like venturing on them, so I just walked back down towards the town. It was beginning to get hot out side and I was starting to sweat and tremble. Maybe I was getting a cold.

…

The Town's clock tower began to chime. It was loud and the face read it was ten at night. It wasn't even late and I was tired. I yawned at walked towards the small dock at the end of the island. A tiny rowboat was tied to the pier with an old man sitting in it sleeping. Slowly I walked up to him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey. Dude? You awake?" He jumped and stared up at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He scratched the back of his head with his hand and looked back at the bright Meadow Island. I followed his gaze and stared at the island also. It was quite some time before he said anything.

"Look Miss…"

"Chelsea. Chelsea Harris."

" Well Miss Harris, do you want to go to the party or what?"

"Party?"

"Yeah. It's the Fireworks festival you know? This year it's being held at the islands."

"Oh."

"Your not from around here are you?"

"No." I shook my head and climbed into the boat. As soon as I sit, a wave of nausea hits me. I've never been sea sick before. Why now?

"New resident or just a tourist?"

"I'm the new farmer. My uncle owns the farm on Ranch Island, he gave it to me."

"Oh. I thought his son was taking over, too bad the kid was nice."

"Yeah, Phillip is really nice but he decided to become a scientist."

"Well, it's nice that we do finally have a farmer. The name's Kirk."

"Nice to meet you Kirk. I guess I'll go. I mean right choice right?"

"Sure sweetheart. I just man the boats."

We sailed slowly towards the island. The small lantern in the back on the boat, behind Kirk, swayed slowly back and forth as we came closer and closer to our destination.

I we slowly came closer and closer, I couldn't hold it in any longer. The waves quickly turning the boat side to side. The unstable seats that Kirk and I were sitting on. The uncovered lantern behind Kirk. It was too much.

I could feel my breath becoming shorter and shorter. Then I begin to hyperventilate. I could feel hot tears stream down my face as Kirk notices me. I grip at my upper arms and dig my nails into my skin. I could feel my mouth moving but no words were coming out, just motions. I could feel myself rock back and forth. Slowly my hands move from my arms to my hair. I grip at it and being to pull. I dug my nails into my scalp and I start to scream. Kirk instantly jumps back and continues to stare at me.

My eyes go from the floor of the boat to him and that was it. No more. It couldn't take it anymore.

I immediately move for the edge of the boat.

Screaming, "No More!" over and over again. I couldn't take it any longer. I dove in. The seawater was dark and welcoming. I couldn't take the lying any longer. I was done. No more. No more.

**Did anyone else think that Phillip looked a lot like Nami and Tony's kid? Just saying...**


End file.
